Ændringer og indfald
by Mickz
Summary: Un gran cambio puede generar grandes inconvenientes y grandes problemas. Más si los que están involucrados son los nórdicos. Dinamarca x ?


Ændringer og indfald

* * *

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran todas las fujoshis del mundo seriamos más felices. La información fue tomada de Wikipedia. El fanfic es exclusivo de mi propiedad y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de plagio

Advertencia: Este fanfic contendrá hetero y yaoi, sino te gusta esto último te aconsejo que te vayas, sino te gusta no leas y no jodas ¿Capisci?

Prólogo

Los ojos dorados refulgían con fervor, mientras una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica se hacia presente en su rostro. Se hallaba sentada en su trono, contemplando la mística danza que realizaban las llamas.

Varios gatos se posaron a sus pies, maullando en un intento de consolar a su adorada ama. Las tentativas eran en vano, pues ella sólo tenía ojos para observar el fuego donde las imágenes de _Midgard (1) _se hacían presentes.

Un suspiro con sabor a resignación escapó de sus labios color carmín. Cuanto había cambiado el mundo; los humanos estaban construyendo su propio camino a la destrucción, el _Ragnarök (2)_ no iba a llegar de la mano de Loki y sus hijos, sino de los seres a los cuales los Dioses han protegido desde el principio de los tiempos: los humanos.

Un sentimiento de tristeza le inundó el pecho, al tiempo en que uno de los felinos saltaba de forma ágil en su regazo. Una mano blanca y delicada se depositó sobre la cabeza del pequeño animal, comenzando con unas rítmicas caricias. El gato emitió un suave ronroneo al sentir el tacto de su ama.

La mujer detuvo su accionar al tiempo que quedaba hipnotizada al ver a los cinco hombres entre las llamas. En contra de los deseos de su dueña, una caprichosa lágrima recorrió la tersa mejilla y terminó por encontrar su camino en el hermoso suelo del palacio de _Fólkvangr (3), _convirtiéndose en oro al instante. Quitando con delicadeza al animalito de sus piernas, se paró para acercarse más.

No logró contener una risa maternal, ¡Qué grandes estaban sus niños! Si bien uno de ellos no era uno de los que ella había cuidado, seguía siendo un nórdico y alguien preciado para sus pequeños. Bueno, realmente ahora eran adultos, naciones hechas y derechas capaces de defender a su gente. No demoró mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que su carácter seguía siendo el mismo de antes, tampoco tardó en notar la tensa relación entre los cinco "hermanos".

Su atención se la llevó aquel hombre de gran tamaño, con un cabello dorado cual sol completamente revuelto, ojos tan azules como el mar y una sonrisa rota, pero que nadie supo notar. Cuando ella los dejó eran apenas unos niños y esa sonrisa aún era feliz. Se reprendió a sí misma por no haber hecho esto antes.

Sabía perfectamente que sólo Odín podría observar los "nueve mundos" desde _Hliðskjálf (4) _en el _Valaskjálf (5),_ pero ella de verdad necesitaba verlos, es por ello que había roto esa regla, tomando un hechizo prohibido que le permitía contemplar el mundo mediante el fuego. Ahora se encontraba totalmente confundida, por lo que no demoró en buscar a través de las llamas imágenes del pasado. Logró ver tantas guerras, destrucción, sangre, peleas, golpes, lágrimas y corazones rotos que no necesitó saber más.

Con un simple movimiento las llamas se apagaron, dejando al salón inmerso en la obscuridad. Cerró los ojos y una idea un tanto extraña pasó por su mente, ellos se necesitaban, pero eran muy tercos, muy fríos o muy rencorosos como para reconocerlo. Aun así estaba más que segura que si llegaran a intentar algo contra alguno, los demás reaccionarían, igual que cuando eran unos simples niños que apenas y podían levantar sus armas.

Una risita traviesa resonó por todo el cuarto, quizá y hasta podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ya estaba decidido quien sería el sujeto, ahora solo quedaba ponerlo en acción.

Salió presurosa, intentando no llamar la atención de las _valkirias (6)_. Al llegar afuera colocó sobre sus hombros a _Valshamr (7) _y al instante se convirtió en un hermoso halcón de plumas rojizas, del mismo color que el vestido vikingo que utilizaba.

Desplegó las alas y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a _Midgar_, si Odín descubría su travesura lo más probable es que la castigaría enviándola a ayudar a _Hela (8) _o algo mucho peor, como asignarle el cuidado de Loki. Esos pensamientos hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo y se le erizaran las plumas. Pero estaba determinada, después de todo era Freya: la Diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. Además de que era la regente de todas las valkirias.

Cuando lo notó ya estaba llegando a su objetivo: Dinamarca.

* * *

_En la mitología nórdica, el Midgard (en nórdico antiguo Miðgarðr) es el mundo de los hombres creado por los dioses Odín y sus hermanos, Vili y Ve tras el combate con el gigante primigenio Ymir._

_En la mitología nórdica, Ragnarök, es la batalla del fin del mundo. Esta batalla será supuestamente emprendida entre los dioses, los Æsir, liderados por Odín y los jotuns liderados por Loki. No sólo los dioses, gigantes, y monstruos perecerán en esta conflagración apocalíptica, sino que casi todo en el universo será destruido._

_Fólkvangr era el lugar de residencia de la diosa Freya en el Asgard, el mundo de los Æsir. Freya recibía en Fólkvangr a la mitad de los caídos en combate, perteneciendo la otra mitad al dios Odín._

_Hliðskjálf es el trono de Odín que le permite ver sobre los nueve mundos._

_Valaskjálf es uno de los palacios de Odín, es una gran morada construida y techada con plata pura. En este lugar se encuentra el trono de Odín, Hliðskjálf, desde el cual se puede ver todo el universo._

_Las valquirias son dísir, deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla._

_Freyja posee una capa hecha de plumas de halcón, Valshamr, que le da la habilidad de cambiar a la forma de cualquier ave, y volar entre los mundos._

_La diosa o giganta Hela era la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija del dios Loki y de la giganta hechicera. Hela reina sobre el Niflheim. La mitad superior de su cuerpo era realmente hermosa, pero la mitad inferior de este era igual al de un cadáver en putrefacción y de él despedía un olor nauseabundo._

* * *

Bien hasta aquí llega la cosa ¿Qué les pareció? Hace años que no escribía y creo que estoy algo oxidada, pero trataré de mejorar.

¿Qué es lo que hará Freya? ¿Odín se enterará? ¿Qué pasará con Den? ¿Me dejarán un review? ¿Vale la pena que continúe?

Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, EXCEPTO insultos y palabras desubicadas sin fin de colaborar, ¡también aceptamos daneses, españoles, griegos, prusianos o suecos de regalo!

Saludos y suerte~

Mickz


End file.
